A conventional inductor component is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-107513. This inductor component has a component main body including a mounting surface and an external electrode formed on the mounting surface. The component main body has an element body made up of a plurality of insulator layers and a coil provided in the element body and wound into a helical shape.
The coil is made up of coil wirings formed on the insulator layers and via wirings penetrating the insulator layers and electrically connecting a plurality of the coil wirings in series. The axis of the coil is substantially parallel to the mounting surface. The via wirings are formed only on the side farthest from the mounting surface.
As a result, the distance between the external electrode and the via wirings can be made larger to reduce a stray capacitance between the external electrode and a coil conductor so as to achieve an improvement in Q characteristics.